Glow
by NewRageInc
Summary: A simple tail of encountering a being of the supernatural. Not my best. Entry for the SasuxHina-FanClub contest on deviantART.


Entry for the SasuHina contest on deviantART.

_I do not own Naruto_

**Glow**

Awe.

Awe was the word that came to mind when he thought of the day he had come across a being he, at one point in time, thought had not existed.

When he had left his small cottage that morning without any concern as to what he would come across on his hunt. That morning was just like any other. Sakura was mixing herbs in their tiny kitchen and chided him without looking up from her work not to take too long like the day before when he had lost track of time and gotten home well after dark. Their young son had bounded up to him as he took up his bow and arrow begging with those emerald eyes to be taken along.

Placing a calloused hand on his son's dark head, Sasuke rubbed playfully before ultimately headed out the door and down the path towards the forest. Leaving his son to watch at the threshold as his father walked away.

No. He would have never expected it.

He had been tracking a deer, dark eyes focused carefully on the surrounding brush, looking for signs of movement. He had been through these woods millions of times, Sasuke knew where this deer was headed. Quietly, he moved, careful not to rustle the leaves around him too much just in case his prey was closer than he anticipated.

There was a clearing just through the brush, he knew of it well. There was a stream going through and animals often congregated there for the fresh water. He peered through the twigs before him and stopped short.

No sound could be heard, it was as though the whole of the forest had gone still. Kneeling by the water's edge was a woman, surrounded by light.

She had on a simple white dress that seemed to make her fair skin glow even brighter than the light of the sun. Her hair was longer than he had ever seen on a woman, going well beyond her waist in a dark, silky curtain. She was in her bare feet and there was the slightest upward lift of her lips.

The most striking part of her appearance was the color of her eyes. Sasuke had never seen such a striking color, so clear with the slightest hint of pink, it felt as though he were looking at pearls.

Without thinking he took a step forward, breaking his own trance and gaining her attention, surprise taking over her once tranquil face.

She froze at the sight of him.

When it became clear that she was not going to run away, Sasuke stepped in to the clearing, only then realizing the shabbiness of his trousers and boots.

She shifted as he approached, keeping in mind to stay a nonthreatening distance from her. She cocked her head at him, not seeming terribly frightened as he stood before her. If anything she appeared curious.

"You're a hunter." When she spoke, it was as though small chimes were ringing, the silence of the forest broken by the sweet melody of her voice. "From the village?"

"Aye…" She smiled, blushing the slightest tinge of pink.

"I've never been so close… to a mortal before…" She looked in to his eyes, unabashed and honest, two emotions he had only ever seen while looking at his son. "I didn't think they could be so beautiful…"

The last was uttered just under her breath and she blushed deeper, smiling.

"Who are you?" He said, clearing his throat.

"I am the spirit of this forest." She stood a little taller, jutting her chin forward in a display of pride. Something rustled in the bushes and she shrank a bit. "O-or at least… I will be. Soon." She clasped her hands together and he saw that around her feet the grass was crawling up her legs.

"I've never seen a spirit before."

"Most never will." She bit her lip, a look of longing coming across her features as she continued studying him. "I suppose you are good at hunting, I did not notice your approach…"

"Or perhaps you are not as adept to your surroundings as you would like to think." She let out a small yelp.

"It was meant as a… compliment."

"I know." She continued to watch him carefully. He furrowed his brow. "What is it that you keep looking at me so?"

She met his eyes once more, his heart giving a painful thud as he realized she floated towards him. Her feet hardly touched the ground beneath her, leaving small flowers in her wake. She stopped just before him. "I feel as though… I'm being very bold," she sighed, "I just didn't think… such a being could exist."

He had no time to think, only feel as she reached for him, warmth engulfing him as she brushed her lips across his. Sasuke's skin came alight with life and he had never felt such a rush of adrenaline run through his veins as he had at the moment that their lips met.

Her kiss was brief. Her smile was bright and for the first time in Sasuke's life, he felt truly alive.

"Wonderful." She hummed, as though that simple brush of lips was the most exciting kiss she had ever experienced in her life. She was satisfied. Sasuke was not.

He reached for her, circling his arm around her and moving forward, bring her up to him and kissing her in a way that seemed desperate for more. She did not resist, only fell in to his pace as he deepened their connection, feeling at that this divine being before him could offer.

They broke apart, and he was breathless and she seemed struck by what Sasuke had been able to offer her. Before he could regain all of his composer, she was already turning away.

"Wait…" She paused, turning slightly, blush staining the soft pale skin of her cheeks. "Do forest spirits have names?" She was silent for a moment.

"Hinata."

"Hinata," he repeated. She nodded then continued on her way.

He watched after her for a while, still feeling that lovely sense of life she had imprinted on to his skin. When he began to hear the forest sounds again is when he decided to leave, not thinking of the animal he had been tacking that had lead him to that strange unearthly being.

"No luck today, hm?" Sakura said as he came through the door of their home.

"None." He growled then paused. "The forest is blooming."

"Oh, it's allergy season again." She shook her heads and went to work on dinner.

"Aye…"

That moment never left Sasuke's memory, the magic of that woman's touch still haunting him as he enters and leaves the forest on his hunts. All the while unaware of glowing light in the distance that watches as he goes on with his mortal life.

* * *

><p><em>Dear <em>_Reader,_

___This is not my best._

_Love,  
>NewRageInc. <em>


End file.
